


nothing above, nothing below

by bumbleflight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: Soft lips brushed over Frank's ear, followed by the intentional scratch of fangs. Gerard was hungry – he was desperate."I meant everything I said," Gerard's voice was rough with desire. "You're so terribly arousing. It's criminal."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	nothing above, nothing below

**Author's Note:**

> vampires!! blood suckin and stuff.

The night was cold, breathing icily through the windows as Frank washed up for the evening. Fear of missing an important sound outside kept him from closing the shutters, allowing the soft calls of crickets and night creatures to creep inside. It was calming to know that there were others out there, even if they were just bugs, when he felt so alone in the large bedroom. There was nothing wrong with the bedroom itself or the things inside it, but rather, who wasn't inside it.

As Frank splashed the warm water over his face, he couldn't help but worry. There were hundreds, if not thousands of things for him to worry about, but the only one he could focus on in this moment was Gerard. The vampire was three hours behind the set time of return he'd informed Frank of this morning, and Frank couldn't help but imagine horrible possibilities of what could be making him so late. With his vampirism being a well-hidden secret, Gerard should have been safe, and Frank attempted to convince himself of this. But the dark thoughts of worry wouldn't seem to leave as he cast a simple spell to dry his face and changed into something more comfortable for sleep. He was careful to put away the old clothes afterward, as wayward items were horrible tripping hazards.

Frank didn't know what he would do if he were to lose Gerard. He didn't know who he would spend mindless hours with, or who would care for him quite in the way Gerard did, especially in the evenings. There didn't seem to be much else to his nights aside from his lover's soft lips and nimble hands. God, he loved the things Gerard did to him, the way he controlled him to every possible extent. Oh, Gerard truly did know every weakness of Frank's body, using his secrets of pleasure to manipulate Frank like a shouting marionette in their bed.

The idea brought warmth to his cheeks, and Frank bit his lip in an attempt to quickly stifle the thought. He was folding laundry, for God's sake, not doing unspeakable things under the shelter of blankets. His mind should stay clean.

Any concern about Gerard's return vanished as Frank heard the creak of the bedroom door as it closed. Without his sight to guide him, Frank relied heavily on hearing for information of his surroundings. It wasn't difficult for him to recognize Gerard from the way he sounded on the wooden floors: gentle, but confident, just as he always was.

"Gerard!" Despite his best efforts to sound casual, Frank's welcome was laced in both relief and joy. "You're so late, I almost started to wonder -" He stopped quickly, shaking off the thought with a quick huff of his breath. He wasn't trying to bombard Gerard with his concerns. Quickly, Frank tried to change the topic. "No matter about that, you're here now. I, uh, read a fascinating book today - I could read a bit aloud if you'd like. I left it here on the bed," Frank reached out to where the book was. Or at least, where he remembered putting it. "Oh." His hands landed awkwardly on smooth blankets, without a book in reach.

"I moved it while you were in the bathroom." Gerard cleared his throat, a slight strain on the edge of his voice. "If you desire it, I could put it back." Something about his tone made it clear that he would have rather done anything else, so Frank shook his head slowly, a bit confused. Gerard sounded hungry, almost desperately so.

"Are you alright, dear?" Frank asked lightly, his brows furrowed in concern. "Did you feed this morning?" The more Frank thinks about it, the more he starts to realize what's going on. Gerard's hungry, and Frank is right here; living, breathing, and full of what Gerard needs.

However, Frank's question was ignored entirely as Gerard approached him. Frank could feel gentle hands cupping his face and he imagined Gerard was gazing at him lovingly. Eyes half-closed, perhaps. Studying him, almost, in the same captivating way that Frank read his books. He had Gerard's full attention on him, and it felt like almost too much, in a burning, wonderful way. Followed by Gerard's presence came his familiar, calming scent of woolen and leather clothes, relaxing Frank. He loved the smell and its memories. Gentle lips pressed down on his own and Frank startled, emitting a tiny noise of surprise from the back of his throat. Gerard laughed softly, and Frank felt the chilled breath on his nose, shivering slightly. A pair of cold thumbs swept over his cheeks before they were gone, along with Gerard.

"I - I suppose it would only be polite for me to ask about your day." Frank offered into the open space around him, unsure of where Gerard had gone. The undead moved with a frustrating grace, resulting in an often untraceable silence.

"It was alright," Gerard answered tightly, moving around inside the room. "I had a few challenges, though."

"Challenges?" Frank echoed, uncertainly. His voice was a bit uneven, anticipating what was going to come, and where Gerard had gone. However, he soon came to the conclusion that the other was getting undressed as he heard the soft brush of a comb through his lover's hair. "What kind of challenges?"

"Oh, you know," A quick kiss was pressed to Frank's face as Gerard swept by. Frank tried to reach out, but Gerard had already gone back to undressing, leaving him the darkness. "I was just a bit distracted, I suppose. It's rather difficult to be productive when your own thoughts are against you."

"Your own thoughts! And of what, may I ask?" Frank tried to sound innocent, but he knew what Gerard's answer would be even before he spoke. However, he had to ask. He wanted to hear it for himself.

Gerard laughed breathily. "You, of course." Hands grabbed at Frank's waist, pinching lightly before slipping away. Frank didn't even attempt to grab at them this time, sitting down on the bed, instead. He knew he had no chance at catching Gerard. "You and your pretty face, Frank."

Frank could feel his cheeks flush an embarrassing color and chose not to use a spell to erase it away. Gerard deserved to see what he was doing to him. "You shouldn't be distracted at work, dear." Frank protested weakly. "It isn't safe."

"I can't control it," Gerard almost growled, and Frank could tell from his tone that he wasn't lying. "I can't control myself when it comes to you."

His words sent a chill through Frank, who fidgeted where he sat. "Oh," He breathed lightly, tensing a bit as he anticipated for Gerard's next tease. The crickets seemed to have quieted down, allowing Frank to focus harder on the surrounding footsteps. He could hear as Gerard walked to the left of him, then across the room, and then -

"God," Gerard grabbed Frank's hand, sitting next to him on the bed and pressing kisses to his arm. The motion was sudden but not unfamiliar, causing him to melt into Gerard's arms. Frank had become accustomed to the vampire's sudden rushes of lust, riding each one out like an ocean wave.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. How perfect you are, how beautiful your body is. Jesus, Frank - I," Gerard broke off, letting out a shuddery breath into Frank's neck as he gently pushed him down on the bed. He fell down against the mattress lightly, with a low sigh. Frank's nightshirt covered over his stomach's skin, and Gerard pushed it back, running his lips over the area. "I want you so badly."

"Want me for what, my dear?" The answer was quite obvious, considering their current location, but Frank couldn't risk a misunderstanding. Perhaps Gerard didn't want sex right now, and maybe Frank was reading into this all wrong. God, that would be so horrible of him.

"What do you think?" Gerard swung a leg over, careful to leave his weight off of Frank's body as he kissed down his throat. Frank swore his heart had melted in his chest, dividing its pulse into every segment of his body. He could feel warmth spread through his veins as Gerard stopped for a moment to scrape his teeth along Frank's jaw. It was dirty, and he liked it. "I want to make you feel good. Oh, Frank, you're going to feel it for days." Gerard's voice was rough, grating with desire. "You're just so good. So good – and the noises you make; God!"

"Gerard!" Frank gasped breathlessly, almost laughing in embarrassment at the obscene comment. "Good Lord."

"I'm being honest with you; you're exactly what I need right now." There was a pause, followed by a rustle of cotton as Gerard's shirt hit the floor. "Are you – is it okay if I–? "

Frank cut him off with a soft noise of discontent, shaking his head a little. "Can we kiss first?" he asked in a quiet voice, almost ashamedly. "I want to kiss you."

To his great surprise, Gerard let out a soft whine, as if that were exactly what he had wanted. "Of course, darling." And then there were hands roaming Frank's stomach, his chest, his thighs – all while grating teeth nibbled at his neck, and then ears. It was all too much, but in the best way possible. He could feel Gerard's arousal hard against his thigh, rubbing up against him. However, Gerard remained slow and tender, making noises as if kissing Frank were the best thing in the world.

To Frank, it really was.

He shifted over the covers, feeling the softness of the material for the first time. Gerard must have switched them out while Frank was showering – he had been planning this. The blankets were no longer the rough, warm material that kept its inhabitants (even those without natural body heat) warm at night, but rather a much gentler, silken material. Something Gerard knew would be more pleasurable for Frank, who without his sight was more reactive to things such as texture.

The rocking of Gerard's hips against Frank's quickly took its effect and Frank began to make small noises of pleasure, arching his back slightly for a better angle. His clothes suddenly seemed too tight for comfort, and Gerard's quiet words of encouragement in his ear were no help. No space on his skin escaped Gerard's frenzied affection and Frank was twisting and writhing under his lover, drawing in quick breaths.

Despite Gerard's hands all over him, Frank wasn't satisfied. He was still hungry for that missing piece – the last one in the puzzle of their love; hypnosis. Not that he could just go about asking Gerard to do it, but God, Frank loved it. Losing control and simply existing for Gerard's pleasure – having no choice but to obey every word that fell from the vampire's lips. The experience was ethereal.

Either Gerard had caught on to Frank's longing or had simply reached his limit, but his motions became more intense and passionate, pushing Frank harder into the bed. Frank could feel the mattress sink around him as hot breath ghosted over his neck. "Shit, Frank. You look so good like this; so open, so vulnerable. I've never laid eyes on a creature more absolutely flawless than you."

"Gerard," Frank began, feeling hot and flustered. Involuntarily, his thighs tightened as they looked for new friction, pulling Gerard slightly closer. "You – You can't mean that."

Soft lips brushed over Frank's ear, followed by the intentional scratch of fangs. Gerard was hungry – he was desperate. "I meant everything I said," Gerard's voice was rough with desire. "You're so terribly arousing. It's criminal."

And Frank really couldn't wait another minute. A high, whining noise slipped out of his mouth as Gerard brushed against his crotch and Frank thought his heart was just about to beat out of his chest. "Oh, Gerard, I really want – Could you please?"

"You want me," It's less of a question and more of a statement but Frank nodded, biting his lower lip. Fuck, yes. He wanted Gerard.

This seemed to flip a switch in the vampire, who suddenly pinned Frank under a firm grasp. Frank gasped, but Gerard's predatory nature sent a sensual shock through him. He loved it.

"You want to submit to me. You are going to submit to me."

"Y-Yes," Frank stammered, a bit breathlessly. He relaxed quickly, focusing purely on Gerard's words. His lusty, commanding tones that seemed to absorb Frank entirely. The confident, controlling aura he carried that clearly announced; Frank was Gerard's. Only Gerard's.

"You are mine." I own you. You are going to submit to me.

"Yours." Frank repeated, nodding. He was going to submit to Gerard. He was all Gerard's, every part of him belonged to the vampire. A small part of Frank's conscience remained strong, reminding him of his love of hypnosis and the best way to submit quickly. These thoughts were quickly demolished as Gerard scraped his fangs across Frank's neck, sharp and hot. Not deeply enough to draw blood, but enough to cause pain.

Frank cried out, hands fisting the blankets underneath him as any sense of independence left his mind. He was Gerard's, Gerard's, Gerard's – and it felt so good. Frank's mind was slipping down the whirlpool into hypnosis and he encouraged it fervently. He wanted this so badly.

"You are going to obey me, Frank. I am your master. I am in control." Gerard's tone was even and tight, and Frank drank up every word of it. Oh, yes. He was going to obey. He had to obey. Gerard's words sent heat straight into Frank's pants, and Frank groaned wantonly.

Slowly, so slowly, Gerard drew back off Frank, sitting up. Frank didn't hear any noise following that, and assumed Gerard was simply watching him with hungry eyes. He missed the warmth and contact of the other's body but refused to speak up about it. The thought had barely crossed his mind before it flickered out of sight – Frank couldn't do anything unless Gerard said to. He didn't act unless commanded to.

"Undress yourself."

Frank did, his fingers working quickly down the buttons of his nightshirt before sliding off his pants and undergarments. The silky sheets were cold on his skin, but Frank remained still. Nothing but the sound of his own breaths – rapid and shallow – filled the room. Gerard could have been anywhere, and Frank wouldn't have known. The silence was deafening, but Frank was simply satisfied at completing Gerard's command.

"Touch yourself."

Frank shivered at his words, feeling as his hand reached down to his swollen cock. Under this state of subconscious, the fingers around him felt almost as if it were not Frank's own, but rather Gerard's. Frank let out a soft keening noise, pushing helplessly forward into the touch. The sweat from his hands had created a tight hole that he couldn't resist pumping over his stomach, sighing brokenly and bowing his head down in defeat.

Oh, the things Gerard did to his body.

Frank was burning all over with both anticipation and excitement – the butterflies in his stomach replaced with gnawing desire. He felt lost in Gerard, almost in a free-falling sort of way, but without the fear of reaching the ground. Frank was just falling, and falling, without an end in sight.

"Stretch yourself out, Frank. Do it well." The vampire's voice was dark and firm, the slight rasp on the edge going straight into Frank – piercing into him. He could hear Gerard moving as well; the slight slap of skin on skin, followed by a stifled groan.

"Yes, master." Frank had meant to call him Gerard, he really had. But the word had slipped out before he could stop, and Gerard let out a quiet gasp. He'd liked it.

Frank tried to wet his fingers as best he could with his tongue, but couldn't miss the chill of lube as Gerard rubbed it down over his hole. Knowing that he was slicked enough, Frank ran his fingers down his stomach, lower and lower over the span of his hips until he felt a soft patch of hair. Index finger first and then middle, Frank worked his fingers into his body, fighting the muscles that pushed against him. It was warm and wet, and within a few moments Frank was twisting his wrist, pushing in and out and spreading his fingers. The intrusion felt a bit alien, burning with the stretch. But it felt good, too, and he focused on that part.

"Good God," came a hushed breath from Gerard, before Frank was rolling over (or rather, being rolled, as he wasn't conscious of his own actions), thighs spread and chest down on the bed. He barely had time to pull his arm back in front of his body to prevent wrenching it at an awkward angle. "Do you want this, Frank?" There was a pillow in his face and he turned his head, listening to the rustle of sheets as Gerard moved closer.

"Yes, master." Frank breathed out so softly that at first, he was afraid Gerard hadn't heard him. Of course, Gerard had and began kissing Frank's spine, moving further down as he went. Frank could feel Gerard's knees against the back of his thighs, as well as the pressure between his legs, showing that Gerard wanted this just as badly as he did. Frank gasped at the contact, pushing back into Gerard a bit.

"I needed this so badly, Frank," Gerard groaned, rubbing up against Frank's ass. His hands were holding Frank close to him, pulling him deeper into the flying feeling of Gerard's thrall. Gerard was right there, so close and so real. "I can feel it. I can feel the blood under your skin, just taunting me. I can feel your heartbeat and every muscle in your beautiful body as you move. I can feel you, Frank." Gerard was shaking over him, fingers digging into Frank with a painful desperation. He rubbed up against Frank once more, mouth falling against Frank's back with an open kiss.

"Please," Frank begged, digging his forehead into the bed and gripping the sheets with his hands. He could feel the blush from Gerard's compliments burning on his skin, spreading over him. The attention felt wonderful, and Frank couldn't stand it. "Please. Oh please, Gerard. I need you." He hadn't had enough time to prepare and knew it was going to hurt, but Frank didn't care. Nothing else mattered anymore, except Gerard.

"Yeah, yeah," Gerard agreed softly, running a hand along Frank's side before going quiet. Frank tensed as Gerard pressed up against his entrance, before forcing himself to relax. It would be better this way. With a painfully slow push, Frank was opened and at Gerard's mercy.

Gerard let out a choked sound as he bottomed out, falling against Frank's back in bliss. Frank could feel it – Gerard – inside of him, stretching him out and filling him up. His body tightened and pulsed against the strange intrusion as Frank groaned, his brows furrowing lightly against the bed.

"Fuck," The vampire whispered, his mouth so close that Frank could feel the cool air on his skin. "Fuck, Frank. You're so tight – fuck! Feels good." His voice broke into a thin whine, hands palming over Frank's body and grabbing wherever they landed. Gerard was needy and desperate, trying his best to control the involuntary buck of his hips as he waited for Frank to adjust.

Hearing Gerard's normally prim and collected voice so broken sent a wave of pleasure through Frank. He was the one doing this to Gerard; tearing him up and unraveling him at his very seams. Frank shivered, pushing back against Gerard despite the burning pain. It was already subsiding, and he'd be fine in a moment. He just had to –

Frank's trail of thought seemed to fall out of his ears as Gerard started to thrust in and out. There was nothing gentle about it and Frank fell forward, sprawled onto the bed. Gerard was holding him steady by the hips, letting out short breaths with each quick movement. It felt good, but also slightly startling. He was all Gerard's, every last bit of him captured and controlled by the vampire. There was no doubt of this as he was pounded into, with the occasional breathless moan or gasp.

Frank was going to obey – he'd do anything Gerard asked of him.

"Oh God, Frank, I – " Gerard was panting, fingernails digging into Frank's skin. "So tight, Frank. Fucking hot, laid out like this." Fragments of filthy compliments rambled from Gerard as he rocked forward, spreading Frank's knees a bit further. He needs Frank in such a primal, raw way that Frank can barely stand it. "Sit up."

Without thinking, Frank did, straightening his arms to push himself up a bit more. It was uncomfortable at first and he huffed, trying to find a better angle as Gerard held him closer to his chest, still thrusting roughly. And then he hit it; that one spot that made Frank go absolutely feral with stuttering hips and broken whimpers.

It only took Gerard a few tries to get the correct angle again, and now Frank was shaking, crying out. Gritting his teeth Frank swallowed back a needy noise, feeling pleasure wrack through him. God, it felt so good. Frank knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and by the noises Gerard was making, neither was he.

Muscles tensing, Frank tried to grate a warning but the words wouldn't come out. "I-I, God. Gerard!" The vampire's pace was increasing, and a small stitch was beginning to form in Frank's side from the rapid movement.

And of course, Gerard knew exactly what he meant but couldn't do anything about it as he crumpled, shouting and shoving forward into Frank as he came. It was hot and messy as he pulled Frank closer, hips stuttering up, but there wasn't a moment in it where Frank couldn't feel his love.

"Oh, Frank." Just as quickly as he lost his composure, Gerard had it back. Frank could feel the need to obey crawling in his gut and listened attentively, trying to ignore the throbbing desperation between him and the blankets rubbing between his legs.

And then he'd pushed flat on his stomach, falling with a slight gasp. Gerard was over him, still breathing heavily with twitchy muscles that Frank could feel resting on his sides. The scent was almost different, too, and Frank swore he could hear the predatory hunger in Gerard's voice. "Relax, Frank."

Fingers trailed over his shoulder blades, spine, ears – before coming to a rest. One hand was on the front of his throat, the other supporting his head. Frank knew what was coming before he felt Gerard's tongue drawing across his neck – tasting, searching for the right place. His shoulders tensed in anticipation, and Gerard pulled them back down. "You're going to calm down."

Frank's muscles relaxed and he slumped forward. Teeth dragged along his neck teasingly, and he sighed in defeat. He had to obey Gerard. He would do everything under his master's command. He was Gerard's.

Gerard bit him.

A searing pain spasmed through Frank and he struggled to suck in a lungful of air, his breathless scream stifled by the unnerving lurch of his stomach. God, it felt as if Gerard had just hit that spot again – the one that made his hips buck and his mind go blank. Neck scrunching, Frank curled in on himself, feeling a rush of pleasure so hot he barely had a moment to process the boiling heat in the pit of his stomach before he climaxed. He could hear Gerard's groan of approval as Frank twisted underneath him, riding out the waves of pleasure before they were gone.

Frank was twitching and groaning as he felt himself riding down from his high. He could feel Gerard swallow against his skin, wet and needy as he drank. Frank could feel the blood draining from his body and a familiar light-headedness swamped his mind. It only made the experience more pleasurable, though, and Frank welcomed it with open arms. He was hot and sweaty, and the slick of spit and blood dripping down him didn't help. Gerard groaned deep in his throat, and Frank could feel the vibrations as he began to lose consciousness. The hazy fog that surrounded him seemed to creep in, and Frank had become almost positive he was going to faint when Gerard stopped and pulled away. He gave the piercings a satisfied lick, before turning to Frank and kissing him.

Frank turned his head for easier access, and Gerard pulled him up into a comforting embrace. "Gerard," Frank breathed into his lover's shoulder, feeling rather spent and drowsy. "I haven't been fucked that good since second grade."

"Damn," Gerard replied. "Was I better?"

"No," Frank shook his head. "My uncle was still the best fuck I've had."

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this as a commission for someone and idk how those work and if im still allowed to post it here but if they want it taken down i will i just. changed the names so it was frerard.
> 
> sorry about the ending
> 
> idk i dont like hypnosis


End file.
